


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moment when Albus realized how dire the situation with the Time Turner had become.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 35





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was an accompaniment to a piece I had written that no longer exists because I'm no longer proud of it. however, I like this one, and it can stand alone, so here u go

**FOURTH YEAR.**

“Do your worst,” Al snarls, tilting up his chin. Delphi eyes him. A smile tugs at her lips. Her wand stays steadfast, pointed directly at his heart. Al resists the urge to keel over and faint. Maybe, if he moves to the left, he can block Scorpius’ body. He shifts his weight almost imperceptibly. 

Delphi nods to herself, as though she’s confirming something she already knew. Now she’s smiling, but it looks deranged. It’s wicked. His knees nearly give out from underneath him. With a sudden motion, her wand hand snaps and points to his left. He feels the urge to vomit. 

“I will.” 

“NO!” Al yells. Scorpius’ throat bobs. His impossibly white face goes gray. 

“Yes… as I thought. This seems to frighten you more.” Her smile crinkles her whole face. Vomit burns the back of his throat. His vision starts to swim. He can’t do this. It’s too much. _Not Scorpius. This can’t be real. She can’t hurt Scorpius. I’d rather she kill me first._

Scorpius is desperately trying to get his attention. “Albus, whatever she does to me - we can’t let her-”

" _Crucio._ ” The single word is drawled. It’s casual, lazy, uncaring.

Scorpius screams. It starts out high pitched before dissolving into a low, keening sound, an inhuman sound. It makes Al’s skin crawl all over. His hair stands on end. His feet send him sprawling towards his best friend. Scorpius’ head lolls.

Al snaps his head towards Delphi. His blood rushes in his ears. “I will…” He can’t think of a way to finish that threat. He casts his eyes around for- a rock, maybe, anything. His wand is nowhere to be found. Once again, he is utterly useless. 

She’s saying something, but Al’s eyes are on the boy next to him. Scorpius is sitting up now, but he looks like part of him was ripped away. His face is gaunt, his eyes grayer and duller than normal. 

For a moment, Al is taken aback by how young Scorpius looks. He’s tall, sure, but he’s still fourteen years old. He looks fourteen years old. He shouldn’t be caught up in this. None of this is fair to Scorpius. Al made a mistake, trying to pull him into adventure so recklessly.

“...Do what you’re told.” Al looks up, squints his eyes at Delphi. She grins ferally. 

“No? _Crucio._ ” Al yells out, but Scorpius’ cries are far louder. He writhes in absolute agony on the ground, Al’s presence doing nothing to stop the pain. Tears spring to his eyes. It’s like he feels Scorpius’ pain, but it’s wrapped around his heart, squeezing his lungs, choking out the air in his throat. 

“Stop! Please!” Al says. Delphi just swishes her wand, elongating the spell. When she stops eons later, Al clutches at Scorpius’ motionless body. He cradles his friend’s head to his chest. With one shaking hand, he feels Scorpius’ neck. 

There’s a pulse. His chest opens up minutely. Some air rushes into his lungs and he feels dizzy with relief. Scorpius opens his eyes, slowly. He grabs Al’s hand, but any other motion seems overwhelming for him. _That’s okay,_ Al thinks to himself. _She can’t hurt him anymore._

Al gets to his feet, putting his body between Delphi and Scorpius. He ignores how his whole body trembles like a leaf in heavy wind. He sticks up his chin and glares at her. His mind whirrs, trying to think of some sort of escape plan, any way to get her off of his back, but he comes up with nothing. _This is it, then. That’s okay._

Delphi points her wand right at his chest. Suddenly, there’s movement. Craig sprints onto the pitch. The boy is sweaty, out of breath. Albus seizes his only opportunity. Maybe Craig can find an adult. Craig’s never been the best to them, but maybe he’ll recognize the gravity of the situation. Albus’ voice is hoarse when he screams, “Craig, get away, get help-” 

“ _Avada Kedavra._ ” Craig is propelled backwards by an awful ray of green. His body flies through the air before hitting the ground. _This can’t be happening. This can’t be real._ Craig’s body lies at an awkward angle, crumpled, haunting the edge of his vision.

“These are not childish games we’re playing here.” Al nods and squares his shoulders. He closes his eyes and braces himself. _It’s okay. Mum knows I love her. And Scorpius will… tell Dad. How sorry I am. He has to live. To deliver the message._

He stumbles when Delphi pulls him closer. Her hand is cold, the Time Turner colder. It burns. This must have been what she meant, earlier, in between torturing Scorpius. She doesn’t want to kill him, she wants to use him first. He squeezes his hand into a fist, feeling his fingernails dig into his palm. 

As the world around them warps, two thoughts linger in Al’s mind. 

_I’m irrevocably in love with my best friend. And we’re about to die._


End file.
